Nick Mohammed
{England & Wales births 1837–2006} | birth_place = Leeds, West Yorkshire, England | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Comedian, actor, writer | years_active = 2007–present, | spouse = | partner = }} Nicholas George Mohammed (born 2 October 1980) is a British comedian, actor and writer, best known for voicing Piglet in the live-action film Christopher Robin which also starred Ewan McGregor, Jim Cummings, Brad Garrett and Hayley Atwell. Early life Mohammed was born in Leeds, West Yorkshire, England. He was educated at Abbey Grange High School. He turned down an offer from Oxford University and chose Durham University, where he was a member of St Aidan's College and played violin in the university orchestra. He had auditioned for the Durham Revue twice but failed to get in and instead frequented the local comedy circuit. After graduating with a first in geophysics, he commenced doctoral studies in seismology at Magdalene College, Cambridge and had a job for an oil company lined up.Footlights 2004 tour cast His interest in comedy prompted him to audition for the Footlights, which he did successfully. Following a performance at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival, he was contacted by a BBC producer. He then left Cambridge without finishing his PhD to pursue a career in comedy. Career Mohammed has featured in the second series of BBC One's ''Reggie Perrin and was a co-presenter in BBC Three comedy series The King Is Dead alongside Simon Bird and Katy Wix. He has made guest appearances in Pete & Dud: The Lost Sketches, Miranda, How Not to Live Your Life, Life's Too Short and has appeared in one episode of the Radio 4 musical comedy show Alex Horne Presents The Horne Section. Following his hit BBC Radio 4 debut (Quarters), Mohammed's second series Nick Mohammed in Bits attracted further critical acclaim.Nick Mohammed In Bits Mohammed was a cast member of BAFTA-nominated CBBC sketch show Sorry, I've Got No Head and supported Angelos Epithemiou (as one of his radio show characters, Mr. Swallow) on his 2010 national tour. He has had a supporting role in all three seasons of C4 comedy series Drifters. Mohammed is also developing The Making of Mr. Swallow for BBC Television and is writing and starring in an original comedy-drama Magic for Channel 4 as part of the Coming Up Scheme. He also appears in the new CBBC show Hank Zipzer as Mr. Love. He made a guest appearance in the final episode of series 1 and first episode of series 2 of Uncle. He later went on to appear in six episodes of the show. In 2015, he joined the cast of ITV comedy The Job Lot. He has also written and starred in two series of 'Detective Sergeant Nick Mohammed', a comedy set in a police station, for BBC Radio 4.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b039v103/episodes/guide In 2018, he voiced Piglet in the Disney film Christopher Robin. In December 2018 it was announced that he would collaborate on a new comedy series titled "Intelligence" with David Schwimmer for Sky One. References External links * * Nick Mohammed on Spotlight Category:Alumni of Magdalene College, Cambridge Category:Alumni of St Aidan's College, Durham Category:British comedians Category:British Muslims Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Leeds Category:21st-century British male actors Category:British people of Pakistani descent